


Sports

by allyisntfruity



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cheerleader | Georgenotfound (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Highschool AU, Jock Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyisntfruity/pseuds/allyisntfruity
Summary: Dream is a football player and wants George to become a cheerleader, George is unsure whether Dream’s joking or not. What will George do? Will he possibly embarrass himself to exponential heights or will romance blossom with him joining the cheerleading team, and being able to get closer to Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Sports

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fanfic so if it sucks uhh yeah sorry lol i wrote the first half of this at 1:00am after waking up to a random twitch streamer bc I had fell asleep watching karljacobs’s stream LOL
> 
> \- the name of this fic is from a song “Sports” By Beach Bunny, check out song! I ended up changing the title cause I figured it fit better!
> 
> \- If you’re someone who’s coming back for more chapters I actually added more onto this chapter so yeah! It felt way too short imo.

“George what are ya looking at? Thinking of being a cheerleader?” Dream questioned George laughing his wheezy laugh in between words. 

“No I am not, Dream” George responded while rolling his eyes.

“You should then you’d be able to cheer me on at football games!” Dream encouraged, George was unsure if Dream was kidding or serious when he said that.

“Pfft as if Sapnap would never stop making of fun of me if i was a cheerleader” George responded.

Right in that moment someone began to walk towards the two boys.  
“Speak of the devil!” Dream said as he saw Sapnap walk over to them, Dream and George would chat and gossip before classes routinely since their lockers where right next to each others. 

Occasionally, Sapnap would express is jealousy, since Sapnap’s locker was far from there’s and wasn’t by any of his friend’s lockers.

“Ya guys talking about me?” Sapnap said with a smug smile on his face.

“Yup, I’m also telling George he should join cheerleading squad to cheer me on during football. What do ya think, Sapnap?” Dream inquired, George was still unable to detect if Dream was joking or not.

All of this was making George blush a light red, he was praying no one would notice. Why am I blushing over this? George thought to himself, I mean clearly Dream was joking. Right?

“Shut up, Dream, I’m not joining the cheerleading team to fulfill whatever dirty fantasy you have.” George said, while rolling his eyes, in an effort to hide any sight of his blush.

Dream began laughing his wheezy laugh at George’s comment and tinting a light red.

“Well, I’d hate to intrude on you to lovebirds, but I’ll be on my way to class now.” Sapnap said bitterly.

“Wait! What do ya think shouldn’t George be a cheerleader?” Dream pressed the question, again.

Why is he still asking about this? He couldn’t actually mean it... 

“I mean I could care less, but it’s not a terrible idea, and it’d be pretty funny,” Sapnap replied. “And Dream seems to be very set on to seeing you in a mine skirt George.” Sapnap said smirking and holding in laughs.

“What?! You’re supposed to be on my side!” George whined.

Sapnap gave a look of “oh well” and shrugged it off like he hadn’t just sealed his friend’s fate as a cheerleader.

“Well it seems the jury has made its decision, and you George Henry Davidson, shall sign up for cheerleading in 2 hours time.” Dream said, making is voice sound posh, as if he were a real judge announcing the verdict.

“Whatever I got to get class.” George said pouting.

“Don’t forget to sign up for cheerleading, today’s the last day!” Dream said, and yet again George could not detect whether Dream was joking or wasn’t.

George began walking away rolling his eyes at Dream. What the hell was that about? George thought. His face blushing a deep red and his cheeks burning up.  
Why am I so worked up over this? Dream was just joking, there’s no way he was serious right? No he couldn’t- 

George’s thought was interrupted midway when he reached his class and since he’d been paying little attention to were he was going he’d ran into a wall. Everyone in the class turned to see him, red faced, confused, and dazed. 

“S-sorry. I got distracted on the way here...” George muttered lowering his face to the ground, and quickly scurrying to his seat in the back of class.

As much as George would’ve liked to have payed attention to class, due to the fact a big test was coming up, his mind would not allow it. His only thoughts being Dream and what Dream said.

I couldn’t... No... Me and Dream are just friends, and he was kidding about the whole thing! Right? Similar thoughts went through his mind throughout class. 

“George. George!” 

“Huh? Wha-“ George began as he looked up, he had been too focused on the conversation from this morning to realize class had very well ended.

“My bad sorry...” George muttered as he embarrassingly walked out of class. And hurriedly went to his next class, still not paying attention and before George knew it lunch had arrived.

“Hey George!” Sapnap said, grabbing George’s attention. “Seems like you’ve kinda been out of it since the morning, Bad was telling me how you completely zoned out this morning. 

“Oh... Yeah I just had a lot on my mind...” George replied trying to be as vague as possible. 

“... Was it cause of what Dream said this morning?” 

George became wide-eyed, and it felt as if his heart had skipped several beats.

“Ya know he was just joking, right? Don’t let it get to you, I’m sure he doesn’t actually want you to join the cheerleading team.” Sapnap said trying to assure and ease George, little to his knowledge he was doing the opposite.

“Oh uhh yeah I know he was joking!” George said, trying to fake a smile to assure Sapnap that he was fine. George failed miserably when immediately after finishing that sentence he went back to his worried-filled look from before.

“George if you ever wanna talk about something just know I’m here for you. Ok?” Sapnap said concern in his voice.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course...” George replied.

“Hey what are you guys talking about?” Dream said 

“Oh we were ju-“ George interjected Sapnap’s response.

“Nothing.” George said plain and stiffly.

“So have you decided if you’re gonna join the cheerleading team? I’d love to see you out there during my football games” Dream said, smiling a sincere smile.

Sapnap slapped his forehead, he’d finally got George to calm down, about that. Whether George would admit his worries or not Sapnap could tell it was about Dream.

Dream gave Sapnap a quizzical look and Sapnap just rolled his eyes. 

“I think... I will join...” George said staring at the ground, “Just cause I think it’d be fun to hangout and stuff... I guess. Cause last year you and Sapnap would always hangout after school, but since i had no reason to be at school, I guess I always sorta felt left out... I don’t know what I’m saying.” 

George looked up from the ground to smile at Dream revealing, George’s blushed and flustered face.

“Awesome! I honestly didn’t expect you do join, I was kinda half-joking, but I’d love to see you out there after my games!” Dream tilted his head a little and smiled back at George.

**Author's Note:**

> this tbh might be the only chapter ever but if i feel like writing more at 1:00am again! I might just ya never know ;)


End file.
